


Девять раз, когда они просыпались в одной постели...

by Qeewi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, OOC, Romance, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: ...И один раз, когда они в одной постели засыпали.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Девять раз, когда они просыпались в одной постели...

_Первый раз, когда они просыпаются вместе…_

Сначала Эмма думает, что все это просто последствие бурной алкогольной ночки, устроенной неугомонной Руби под носом у их комендантши. Хотя если Эмма и напилась, то явно не до того состояния, чтобы не запомнить, что засыпала она совершенно точно в своей постели. Но, вероятно, алкогольные пары каким-то образом все же повлияли на ее разум, потому что она абсолютно не понимает, как оказалась здесь — в месте которое явно не похоже на ее старую-добрую комнатушку с потрескавшимися стенами грязно-розового цвета в студенческом общежитии Бостонского университета. Кровать здесь мягкая, простыни — льняные (по ощущениям так вообще шелковые!), а стены, выкрашенные в нежно-голубой, в свете луны выглядят лазурными. Нет, точно не ее каморка. Да еще и это тело под боком…

Эмма мамой поклясться готова, что, когда она ложилась спать, его рядом не было!

Рука — _обогтымоймужскаярука!_ — по-хозяйски покоится на ее талии, и Эмма, сгорая от любопытства, аккуратно поворачивается в сторону ее обладателя, желая разглядеть незнакомца, и попутно молит Бога о том, чтобы это действо не потревожило покой ее ночного соседа.

Но, увы и ах, как говорится. Бог, наверное, сейчас громко над ней смеется, потому что номер не проходит, и Эмма встречается со взглядом невероятно — она бы даже сказала, преступно — голубых глаз. Ну, просто, мать вашу, восхитительно!

— Ты кто, черт возьми, такая? — хрипло вопрошает незнакомец, и Эмма испытывает неописуемое желание все ему объяснить. Желание это, впрочем, вытесняет жуткая паника, и вместо порции объяснений парень получает локтем меж ребер.

Пользуясь моментом, она выскакивает из чужой постели, галопирует в сторону окна и, раскрыв его настежь, прыгает со второго этажа прямо в неизвестный ей куст. Мягкости ее приземлению это не добавляет — да и на ногах царапины будут — зато конечности остаются целы.

До своего общежития она вынуждена бежать пять кварталов босиком и в одной лишь ночной рубашке.

_Второй раз, когда они просыпаются вместе…_

Надеяться на то, что все это был лишь дурной сон, Эмма не смеет. Весь остаток ночи глаз она так и не смыкает, да и будущей ночью спать не планирует — запасается кофе, баррикадируется подушками и включает какой-то глупый фильм, в суть которого перестает вникать уже через час после начала просмотра. В какой-то момент Эмма все-таки вырубается…

…И просыпается в той же комнате с голубыми стенами.

— Твою мать, — выдыхает она пораженно, сильнее сжимая в руках подушку, и растерянно разглядывает освещенную в этот раз приглушенным светом ночника комнату в поисках уже знакомого ей незнакомца. Находится он быстро — сидящим на диване напротив.

— Опять ты, — говорит парень с едва различимым акцентом — ирландским, судя по всему, — но Эмма замечает. Он в упор глядит на нее своими голубыми глазами — бесстыдно рассматривает, и Эмма не находит решения лучше, кроме как уставиться на него в ответ.

На вид ему не больше двадцати пяти (быть может, и того меньше), он брюнет, хорошо сложен и весьма привлекателен — это все, что она успевает отметить, прежде чем смущенно отвести взгляд. Зато его, кажется, совершенно невозможно смутить — он продолжает наблюдать так пристально, что Эмме даже неловко становится. Она вдруг замечает, что кроме длинной мужской майки, едва прикрывающей ее ноги, на ней, собственно, ничего больше и нет, поэтому незаметно — в ее положении скорее «незаметно» — старается натянуть ее как можно ниже и вжимается в подушку так, словно мечтает стать с ней одним целым.

Откровенно говоря, это единственное, о чем она в данный момент мечтает.

— Полагаю, спрашивать, как ты сюда попала, бесполезно, — парень, наконец, отворачивается, и Эмма буквально выдыхает от облегчения. — Быть может, хотя бы представишься?

Ответом ему становится молчание. Он вздыхает и поднимается с насиженного места, направляясь к кровати. Эмма замирает, подозрительно глядя на незнакомца, но он лишь берет одну из подушек и возвращается на диван.

— Можешь спать на кровати, приставать не буду, — говорит он тихо, удобней устраиваясь на парчовом диване. — Ты, главное, из окон больше не прыгай, хорошо?

Эмма все так же молчит, зачарованно наблюдая за действиями нового знакомого. Заметив это, он неожиданно тепло ей улыбается.

— Я Киллиан, кстати.

Щелкает выключатель. Комната погружается в темноту.

_Третий раз, когда они просыпаются вместе…_

Свое имя она называет только в третью ночь.

— Эмма.

Он сначала не отвечает, хотя и не спит — она точно знает.

— Что? — в сравнении с ее тихим «Эмма» его голос звучит подобно раскату грома в ночи.

— Ты спрашивал мое имя, — повторяет она терпеливо. — Меня зовут Эмма.

Киллиан молчит. Вообще ни звука не издает. Эмма с минуту просто лежит, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции с его стороны, но он продолжает упорно молчать, и она, приподнимаясь на локтях и перебирая всевозможные причины этого затишья, глядит в его сторону — Киллиан, как истинный джентльмен, вот уже вторую ночь спит на диване, уступая кровать Эмме.

Даже в темноте она видит, что этот засранец улыбается.

_Четвертый раз, когда они просыпаются вместе…_

— Как думаешь, как это работает? — спрашивает Эмма в их четвертую ночь вместе.

— Что именно? — усмехается Киллиан со своего дивана. Эмма закатывает глаза — хотя вряд ли он это видит, но она просто не в силах сдержаться — и принимает сидячее положение, вглядываясь в четко очерченный профиль.

— Ну, знаешь, все это. Если ты не заметил, то у тебя в кровати уже третью ночь подряд материализуется едва знакомая тебе девушка, — ее тон так и сочится сарказмом, и Киллиан фыркает в ответ.

— О да, я определенно заметил. Я не совсем еще слеп, чтобы не заметить, что в моей кровати третью ночь подряд появляется _красивая_ девушка.

В эту секунду Эмма безумно рада, что в комнате достаточно темно, чтобы он не видел, как горят ее щеки. Впрочем, когда он поворачивается к ней с этой его улыбкой на лице, она мгновенно понимает, что не права.

Он знает, что она покраснела.

Эмма ложится обратно, зарываясь лицом в подушку, и они оба замолкают — слышно только как тикают часы на стене, показывающие половину третьего ночи.

— Что бы это ни было, — говорит Киллиан мгновение спустя, — я рад, что это нечто нас с тобой познакомило.

Эмма едва сдерживает стон. Чертов засранец, да что он с ней делает! Теперь ее пылающие щеки наверняка видно у самого въезда в Бостон!

_Пятый раз, когда они просыпаются вместе…_

Пятую ночь они проводят за поеданием пиццы, просмотром комедии и приятной болтовней.

Когда Вселенная упорно сводит тебя с одним человеком, почему бы не узнать его поближе?

— Хочешь сказать, это твой натуральный цвет? — недоверчиво щурится Киллиан и тянется заляпанными в кетчупе руками к волосам Эммы.

— Слово скаута, — смеется она, отодвигаясь подальше от него и его испачканных пальцев. Парень смеётся в ответ. Им определенно нравится узнавать друг друга.

Как выясняется в ходе беседы, вот уже пятую ночь она проводит не где-то, а в общежитии Гарвардской медицинской школы. Учится Киллиан на педиатра и мечтает стать лучшим в своем деле, что, на скромный взгляд Эммы, весьма естественно. А еще оказывается, что с акцентом она ни в коей мере не прогадала: Киллиан Джонс действительно самый что ни на есть настоящий ирландец — породистый, как, посмеиваясь, говорит он сам: с кучей рыжих в роду, патологической любовью к сказкам и, конечно же, знанием языка.

— Хочешь сказать, это твой настоящий акцент? — передразнивает Киллиана Эмма, мученически борясь с рвущимся наружу смехом.

— Tá sé mar fíor mar a bhfuil tú go hálainn*, — загадочно улыбается он, пожимая плечами, и она пихает его локтем в бок, глядя на Киллиана горящими неподдельным интересом глазами.

— Что это значит? — спрашивает она капризно, ни на секунду не прекращая пихать Киллиана под ребра. Но кроме все той же загадочной улыбки, ничего от него так и не добивается. Тогда, не долго думая, Эмма хватает полную тарелку попкорна и, прежде чем Киллиан успевает опомниться, с глубоко довольным выражением лица одевает ее ему на голову. Впрочем, жалеет об этом почти мгновенно, осознавая опрометчивость поступка.

Потому что Киллиан возвращает ей любезность.

Как итог: попкорн рассыпается везде, где только можно, волосы Эммы все-таки оказываются заляпанными в кетчупе, и оставшуюся часть ночи парочка занимается… уборкой.

Фильм они, конечно же, так и не досматривают.

_Шестой раз, когда они почти просыпаются вместе…_

В шестую ночь Эмма просыпается в абсолютном одиночестве.

Не то чтобы она так уж этим озадачена или напугана: студенческая жизнь полна приключений и ночных пьянок с друзьями, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что Киллиан не обнаружился сегодня в своей комнате. Нет никаких причин для беспокойства.

Верно ведь?

Эмма изначально готовилась к тому, что если ее новый знакомый и появится сегодня, то явно не в самом трезвом состоянии. Киллиан, конечно, не похож на одного из тех парней, которые имеют привычку устраивать пьяный дебош после пары бутылок пива, но все же они с ним знакомы без году неделю — не обессудьте, у Эммы были все основания для тревоги.

Когда же Киллиан Джонс все-таки появляется, фантасмагорично ввалившись в комнату, Эмма, признаться, даже теряется поначалу. Перед ней предстает картина абсолютно противоположная тому, что она ожидала увидеть — мало того, что Киллиан выглядит вдребезги пьяным, так он еще и приходит не один.

Лучше бы он устроил пьяный дебош, черт его дери…

Эмма знает, что в девяноста девяти процентах случаев мужчины редко думают головой, когда, подвыпив, тащат девушек к себе «на чай» — они вообще при виде красивых девушек редко головой думают. Поэтому, наверное, даже не винит Киллиан в том, что он заваливается в свои апартаменты в компании симпатичной брюнетки. Другое дело, что в этот же самый момент он стягивает с себя одежду и целует свою спутницу до такой степени страстно, что Эмме становится жарко и до жути неловко, поскольку она, вдобавок ко всему, ловит себя на мысли, что не может оторвать взгляда от его обнаженной спины и сильных, блуждающих по телу брюнетки рук…

Эмма всю жизнь кляла свою неуклюжую неловкость, заставлявшую ее краснеть из-за чисто случайно разбитой кружки. Сейчас же она готова воздавать ей хвалу: случайно разбитая кружка теперь кажется ей настоящим благословением, потому что звук рассыпающихся по полу осколков привлекает внимание парочки, заставляя их оторваться друг от друга.

— Кто это, Киллиан?! — брюнетка — Мила, если верить бейджику на ее платье, — почти визжит, дрожащими пальцами силясь застегнуть пуговицы на нем, и глядит на Эмму широко раскрытыми глазами, как на приведение.

Киллиан же не издаёт ни звука, просто глядя на заспанную, завернутую, словно гусеницу в кокон, в его одеяло Эмму, и, кажется, полностью трезвеет при виде нее. Она, не моргая, смотрит на него в ответ, скользя взглядом по его распухшим от поцелуев губам, спускаясь ниже — к обнаженному торсу и расстегнутым брюкам…

Хлопает дверь — так и не дождавшаяся ответа Мила покидает пребывающих в молчаливом ступоре Киллиана и Эмму; они, наконец, разрывают зрительный контакт. Эмма хмурится, приходя в себя, и, судорожно выдохнув, отворачивается от этого… Недо-Аполлона. Тот так и остаётся стоять у самого порога, сверкая голым торсом.

Эту картину Эмма не сможет изгнать из своей головы неделями.

_Седьмой раз, когда они просыпаются вместе…_

— Извини.

Эмма искренне не понимает, почему он просит у нее прощения. За что — знает, но почему… Она приподнимается на локтях, сонно пытаясь разглядеть лежащего на диване напротив молодого человека.

— К чему ты это? — бормочет она тихо, и Киллиан, вздохнув, принимает сидячее положение.

— Ну, знаешь, за вчерашнее, — говорит он хрипло. — Я вчера перебрал, из головы совсем вылетело, что ты…

— Я так и поняла, — фыркает Эмма в ответ, но мгновение спустя, смягчившись, укладывается обратно и добавляет:

— Забей. С кем не бывает?

Киллиан молчит, рассматривая ее погребенную под кучей пледов и подушек фигуру, — молчит долго и напряженно, прежде чем осмеливается сказать:

— Эмма, мы с Милой не…

— Джонс, ну что ты как дитя малое, в самом-то деле! Я же сказала: забей. Тем более ваши с ней отношения нельзя отнести в разряд того, что меня касается.

Эмма почти не лукавит. Их с Милой отношения действительно не ее ума дело. Но это не отменяет того, что ей безумно больно думать о том, что эти отношения могли бы быть серьезными. Поэтому, когда Киллиан говорит, что «они с Милой не…», в душе у Эммы расцветают розы.

Киллиану она об этом, конечно же, не говорит.

_Восьмой раз, когда они просыпаются вместе…_

Эта ночь переводит их отношения в разряд «крайне сложные».

— Ты не против? — улыбается он, впервые за все время их знакомства падая рядом с ней на кровать. — Спина болит спать на диване.

— Нет, конечно, ложись, — Эмма изо всех сил старается звучать уверенно и безразлично, но ей почему-то кажется, что выходит из рук вон плохо.

Киллиан широко ей улыбается и, погасив свет, поворачивается к ней лицом, пристально вглядываясь в ее глаза. Эмма смотрит в ответ, не в силах отвести взгляд и отвернуться — хотя ей так этого хочется! Она просто знает, что если не отвернется сейчас, то, несомненно, поддастся его чарам и натворит много глупостей. В конце концов, как можно сопротивляться, когда тебя так тянет к человеку?

Эмма судорожно выдыхает, когда его губы касаются ее. Разум отключается — мозг в принципе отказывается работать — и она отвечает на поцелуй.

Если Миле дозволено целовать его, то почему ей нет?

_Девятый раз, когда они просыпаются вместе…_

Она осознает, что это, наверное, все же неправильно. Они ведь знакомы всего ничего!

Плюс это непонятное чувство вины перед Милой, съедающее ее изнутри… И почему вдруг, собственно говоря? Только потому, что ей показалось, что у них с Киллианом было что-то, во что она, Эмма, так бесстыдно вклинилась?

Хотя почему «вклинилась»? Разве это ее вина, что Вселенная так упорно сводит их с Киллианом вместе?

Эмму отпускает всего на миг, и она позволяет себе расслабиться в объятиях парня, насладиться ощущением близости с ним. Но длится это всего лишь мгновение…

Экран его мобильного мигает, оповещая о новом входящем сообщении, и Эмма не может пересилить себя — она аккуратно выпутывается из теплых объятий и глядит, от кого оно.

_00:19 — Мила: Черт возьми, ты не можешь молчать вечно! Ответь мне! Я соскучилась…_

У Эммы уходит всего минута, чтобы принять решение.

_…Первый раз, когда они засыпают вместе._

Эмма изо всех сил старается не думать, как опрометчиво она поступила. В конце концов, учитывая обстоятельства, долго бегать от Киллиана она не сможет. Тем не менее, мысль о том, чтобы оставить эти их странные отношения в прошлом, кажется ей единственно верной.

У Киллиана, похоже, на этот счет несколько другие соображения…

Эмма намерена изолироваться от его общества на время. Хотя бы сейчас, чтобы разобраться-таки в себе и выкинуть Киллиана из головы. Поэтому Эмма, как в старые добрые времена, затаривается кофе и включает очередную глупую комедию, в смысл которой и не попытается вникнуть. Это работает поначалу, пока в половине третьего ночи не раздается стук в окно.

Увидев своего ночного гостя, она выпускает из рук чашку с кофе.

— Какого черта ты тут…

Она не договаривает. Киллиан просто не дает ей такой возможности — он закрывает крышку ноутбука, отставляет подальше банку с кофе и, взяв шокированную Эмму на руки, опускает ее на кровать, укладываясь рядом.

— Что ты тут делаешь? Как ты мою комнату нашел? Ты… Четвёртый этаж ведь, и вообще… Да отпусти же! — Эмма отчаянно пытается выпутаться из кольца рук, но Киллиан держит крепко — не выберешься.

— Подруга у тебя мировая, — фыркает он. — Что я, по-твоему, должен был думать, когда в назначенный час ты просто не появилась у меня в спальне? Да еще и исчезла так загадочно…

Эмма угрюмо молчит, но попытки вырваться прекращает. Киллиан крепче прижимает её к себе и шепчет на ухо:

— Я говорил тебе, что у нас с Милой ничего нет. Это ее проблемы, если она считает иначе.

Эмма глубоко вздыхает, борясь с внезапно подступившими к горлу слезами. Киллиан зарывается носом ей в волосы и шепчет напоследок:

— Codladh**.

Эмма, словно понимая, о чем он просит, послушно закрывает глаза. В конце концов, если Вселенная так упорно сводит их вместе, то почему бы не сдаться?

Тем более что Эмма вообще-то и не против.

**Author's Note:**

> *Он настолько же настоящий, насколько ты красива (ирл.)  
> **Спи (ирл.)  
> Вообще говоря, с ирландским я очень на "Вы" и то только если с переводчиком. Не обессудьте)


End file.
